criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Slay
Summer Slay 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the third case of the season. It will be featured as the third case set in the Bliss Beach district of Aetherbourne. It was released on June 24, 2018 Plot Along with Samuel Woods, we head to the Summer Festival. Here we find performances, booths, and lively activities. A little later, Samuel states that he's hungry and want to go to the Plaza Festival. There we see a blood trail leading to a bush. We then find the body of Agnes Eisenhower, her skull crushed by a heavy object. We first interrogate Lynn Ripperton whose handbag was found near the victim's body. She claims to be the victim's best friend since high school. Next, we interrogate Byron Tempest, the victim's boyfriend. He said he was coming to see her only to find out right now that she had been killed. We also talk to Beverly Templeton, the victim's lawyer. In the next chapter, we inform Melvin Eisenhower about his daughter's death. He states that his daughter did not have enemies so far. Then, we ask Becky Trent why her purse was in the victim's apartment. She says that she was discussing some things with the victim just a few hours before her body was found. Just before the chapter ends, Melvin comes to the station angrily. After calming Mr. Eisenhower, we learn that Agnes broke up with Byron recently. He states that their arguments have gone long enough and they decided to separate. We also find Becky's broken award which she angrily claims to have been broken by Agnes. We investigate the victim's bedroom one last time to find her diary and a convenient trash bin. Both of them were vital in incriminating Byron Tempest for the murder. He states that Agnes didn't just break up with him, she "was ruining his life". She was stealing from the victim's bank account, shared nude photos on the internet, and almost had him evicted. However, all of these weren't the sole cause of murdering her, he claims that the victim had him continuously beaten and abused by people in social media after claiming to have been raped by him. He could not take the pressure anymore and decided to repeatedly bashed her head with a rock inside her own apartment. There he decided to put the body somewhere private at night so that nobody would see his actions. Judge Arceneaux sentences him to 45 years in prison. After the trial, Beck Trent asks for our help in finding her notebook. She states that inside the said notebook are significant pieces of information about 'The Bliss Breaker'. We return the notebook and suddenly receive reports of a body found at the festival. Proceeding there, we see the dead body of Travis Stone, murdered using the morningstar serum. We inform their other brother, Herbert Stone, about what the killer could be after. We then decide to keep a lookout on the volleyball game he's coaching tomorrow. Summary '''Victim * Agnes Eisenhower (Found with her skull crushed) Murder Weapon * Bloody Rock Killer * Byron Tempest Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect quotes Martin Luther King Jr. *This suspect is physically fit *This suspect uses cologne Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *This suspect quotes Martin Luther King Jr. *This suspect is physically fit *This suspect uses cologne Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *This suspect quotes Martin Luther King Jr. *This suspect is physically fit. *This suspect uses cologne Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears black Suspect's Profile *This suspect quotes Martin Luther King Jr. *This suspect uses cologne Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is physically fit *This suspect uses cologne Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears red Killer's Profile *The killer quotes Martin Luther King Jr. *The killer is physically fit. *The killer uses cologne. *The killer wears red. *The killer's initials are B.T. Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Festival Plaza (Clues: Victim's Body, Handbag, Faded Card) * Look Through Handbag (New Suspect: Lynn Ripperton) * Talk to Lynn about her handbag * Examine Faded Card (New Crime Scene: Law Office Lobby) * Investigate Law Office Lobby (Clues: Cellphone, Photograph, Faded Business Card) * Identify Man in Photograph (New Suspect: Byron Tempest) * Inform Byron about his girlfriend's death. * Examine Faded Bussiness Card (New Suspect: Beverly Templeton) * Talk to Beverly about her client's death. * Unlock Cellphone (Result: Encrypted Messages) * Analyze Cellphone (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer quotes Martin Luther King Jr.) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; The killer is physically fit) * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Small Box, Purse, Postcard) * Unlock Small Box (Result: Dedicated Necklace; New Suspect: Melvin Eisenhower) * Inform Melvin about his daughter's death. (Attributes: Melvin quotes Martin Luther King Jr.) * Look through purse (New Suspect: Becky Trent) * Interrogate Becky (Attributes: Becky is physically fit) * Examine Postcard (Result: Lynn's invitation) * Ask Lynn why she wanted Agnes to immigrate (Attributes: Lynn quotes Martin Luther King Jr. and is physically fit; New Crime Scene: Victim's Booth) * Investigate Victim's Booth (Clues: Torn Paper, Bloody Rock) * Recover Torn Paper (Result: Angry Message) * Ask Beverly why she refuses to help Agnes anymore (Attributes: Beverly quotes Martin Luther King Jr. and is physically fit) * Examine Bloody Rock (Result: Blue Substance) * Analyze Substance (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer uses Cologne) * Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Calm Melvin down (Attributes: Melvin and Lynn uses cologne; New Crime Scene: Lobby Tables) * Investigate Lobby Lounge (Clues: Victim's Bag, Broken Award) * Look Through Victim's Bag (Result: Faded Letter) * Recover Faded Letter (Result: Byron's Letter) * Ask Byron why Agnes broke up with him (Attributes: Byron quotes Martin Luther King, is physically fit, and uses cologne; Beverly uses cologne) * Repair broken award (Result: Becky's Award): * Ask Becky why her award was broken (Attributes: Becky uses cologne) * Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Trash Bin, Diary) * Look Through Trash Bin (Result: Yellow Fabric) * Analyze Yellow Fabric (15:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer wears red) * Unlock Diary * Analyze Diary (06:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The killer's initials are B.T.) * Take care of the killer now! The Tides Have Turned (3/6) * Go see what Becky wants. * Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Notebook) * Unlock Notebook (Result: Open Notebook) * Examine Notebook (Result: Notes on 'The Bliss Breaker') * Return the notebook to Becky (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Festival Plaza (Clues: Travis Stone's Body) * Autopsy Body (18:00:00) * Inform Herbert Stone about the danger he's in. (Reward: 20000 coins) * Investigate Law Office Lobby (Clues: Dart) * Collect sample from dart (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance (09:00:00; Result: Morningstar Serum; Reward: Lab Coat) * Move on to the next case. (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:Bliss Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases